Brotherly love: RikuXTerra
by BuizelXGlaceon 4 ever
Summary: brothers, a 17 year old charmeleon and a 15 year old charmander are living by themselves after running away from their abusive father. and when the charmander starts acting weird, his older brother soon finds out why. how will he respond to this? CharmeleonXCharmander Yoai, WARING contains BrotherXBrother yoai! if you find this stuff offensive, then DO NOT READ THIS STORY! Jazz


**Terra Otinoshi is a charmander who is 15 years old who had ran away from his abusive father. He is currently living in a hut next to a huge water fall with his brother Riku Otinoshi. He is a charmeleon and is 17 years old. Terra and Riku ran away from their fathers house after Terra was brutally raped by his father and his girlfriend Rai, was killed by his father, so Riku took Terra himself and ran away. And ever since that day, Terra had been and is still traumatized and very paranoid. Riku keeps trying to talk to him but he is often to traumatized to talk to his own brother that cares about him a lot. But for Terra, ever since Riku saved him from his father, Terra has had "forbidden" feelings for Riku, he was not afraid to admit. Riku was a handsome guy. And Terra really liked him. And always looked up to his brother. Riku would do anything for his little brother Terra. He would even die for him. But Riku had no idea about Terra's forbidden feelings.**

**Terra is now sitting on a rock next to the big waterfall**

Terra:...

**he was too worked up and still concerned about what happened that night when he was raped by his father, meanwhile Riku is looking around the forest looking for berries for him and his brother. He picks out a few sitrus berries and some oran berries as well. Even a cheri berry in case any of them get hit by a bug types stun spore. Riku then ran back to the water fall and placed all of the berries on a pile on the floor next to the rock Terra is sitting on**

Riku: hey Terra! Im back and I got you some food buddy...

Terra:... -staring at the water in the waterfall which happens to show his reflection-

Riku: -frowns deeply- Terra... why wont you talk to me..?

Terra:...

Riku:...here! I brought you some food for you buddy!

**Terra blushed when Riku called him "buddy" it felt like a compliment to him, it made him feel somewhat special on the inside, and it helps comfort him to forget about the past that is scarring him for life. Riku holds out a sitrus berry for Terra to eat but Terra just happens to stare at it with a blank and somewhat sad look. This made Riku even sadder then ever. His own brother had not talked to him in the past 3 days and has not even eaten either. Riku thought that he had been trying to commit suicide by starvation again. Riku frowned even deeper and finally decided to comfort Terra by wrapping an arm around the charmander's shoulder. This made Terra blush even deeper. Riku smiled when he looked up at his older brother. Then he finally said**

Riku: Terra... wont you please tell me whats wrong..? I'm so worried about you buddy... you have not talked to me or eaten in days! Are you still upset over what happened? Its okay if you are... I know its tough...

Terra:...

**Terra just sat there and gave Riku the deepest frown but then it faded away and turned into a blush when Riku scooted Terra closer to him. Riku smiled when he scooted Terra closer. It made him feel closer to his younger brother. And it made him feel like a good brother, and that he wanted to keep Terra close to him. Because he meant everything to him, and always loved his little brother, they never had any problems when they were little, growing up together when they were living with their father. Their father was abusive because when her mother gave birth to Terra. She had died of child birth and the father blamed Terra for it. And of course, he even abused Riku a little as well for trying to stick up for Terra. But Terra was abused and picked on the most. Which made Riku feel guilty, and it made him very sad when he caught Terra trying to kill himself. And he felt, if Terra killed himself now... Riku would have no body. It would just be him. He would be all alone for the rest of his life. With no where to go, no one to trust and no where to live. So when Terra stared at the berry, he frowned then looked at Riku who said**

Riku: Terra... you have to eat... you havent eaten in so long! Y-you cant starve yourself anymore... I care about you a lot... and I hate it when your so sad...

Terra: -frowns at Riku then looks at the berry-

Riku: p-please Terra..?

**Terra sat there for a moment then looked back up at his brother and smiled at him. This make Riku really happy to see him smile again. He then blushed and took the berry offered from Riku and slowly started to take several little bites at a time. Riku was over joyed! His brother was finally eating again! Terra then began to take bigger bites off the berry until he ate all of it down, he then suddenly sighed and looked at Riku and smiles with a blush**

Terra:...thank you...Riku..!

Riku: -smiles softly at Terra- your welcome buddy...

**Terra blushed again after Riku called him buddy, Terra turned away so Riku would not notice the blushes, but it was too late. He had noticed his face turning red every time he had talked to him. This made Riku somewhat concerned. He knew for sure that it was not sun burn since they were all fire types but the suns rays were intense in this kind of day, but not for long. Dark clouds began to form together and the sky made a vigorous thundering noise. This made Terra look up into the sky with a scared look, knowing he is afraid of rain, water and thunder, even worse, lightning... Terra began to panic when he heard the noise, but then Riku grabbed his paw and said**

Riku: we don't want our flames on our tails going out... so we better find some shelter to stay for tonight...

Terra: -nods slowly- okay...

**they both continued to run through the forest until they were able to find a cave and ultimately ran inside and sat down and caught their breathes.**

Riku: this isn't the best spot but it'll work for such nasty weather,right?

Terra: -nods happily- yea! -smiles at Riku- this place is cold... but I can handle it!

**Riku smiled softly at Terra. Terra wanted to look tough and try to impress his older brother. The brother whom he loved so much that the feelings for him are "forbidden" to Terra. But Terra did not care. He still loved his older brother no matter what. But the part he is worried about, is that does Riku love him back? Riku then yawned and stretched his body whom Terra was able to take a closer view of him stretching out his legs and arms and was just admiring his brothers body. But it also made him feel guilty, he should not be feeling this way for Riku, he is his older brother, but Terra, he had no one else, who else is Terra needing to be with? After Rai was killed, he had no other choice but Riku. Terra loved Riku with all his heart, and he wishes that he could just let his feelings out. But Terra could not, because he was too scared. He was afraid of what was going to happen. What if Riku said no, what if he starts to hate Terra, what if he stops protecting him, and worse... what if he left him... that would devastate Terra more then anything. So he had to conceal his feelings until he felt that the time would be right for him. As soon as Riku finished stretching, he lied down on his back using a small rock as a pillow, and slowly began to close his eyes as he said**

Riku: this is all we got... so lets just see how this night goes...

good night Terra...

Terra: -somewhat gulps of nervousness- goodnight Riku...

**as soon as Terra said his good nights to his older brother, he began to stretch out until he was flexible enough to sleep. He lied his head down and began to close his eyes...until...he felt something...not right, his body started to act weird on him... it was not stomach aches of starvation, he knew that for sure. It was his insides and his feelings. He started looking at Riku sleeping and watching his body toss and turn slightly, which began to give butterflies in Terra's stomach so it made him very nervous. Then, his body started acting weirder, it was his crotch. He started to feel arousal looking at Riku's body. But then he thought to himself. Was he really getting turned on by his own older brother? He did not see this action come to him at all. It just randomly hit him in the head like an incubus. Then he could feel something grow out of his crotch and sheath. He looked down and saw his exposed erected cock, already hard from looking at Riku sleeping. Terra immediately blushed in embarrassment, even though Riku did not see him. He already feels guilt enter his system. He just got hard over his own brother. He frowned in guiltiness. But then he looked down and saw his erected member, and slowly began rub his own dick with his paw. It made him moan slightly at his own touch. Then he started to stroke his dick in pleasure. Although he tried to fight these feelings and didn't want to picture this. He pretended that his own erection was Riku's and began to stroke a little faster. He moaned in pleasure as he stroked his red shaft, but all of this felt so new to him. He had never had sex before, he had never kissed a guy before, he had never played with himself before, and most importantly, he had never been gay before. Not even for his own brother. Terra did not know what to do, but since he was already turned on, he began to stroke his cock faster. With extra speed causing him to moan louder as drips of pre began to develop out of his urethra, he gasped In shock and somewhat pain when this happened. He had never cummed ever in his life. So for his first time as his young age, Its going to be quite hard getting used too. But he was not done, he continued stroking faster and faster and began to moan out even more**

Terra: Riku...Riku...

**Terra then began to moan out his brother's name when he continued playing with his cock.**

Terra: Riku...ooooh Riku!~ ooooh~

**Terra began to moan so loud that his voice echoed throughout the entire cave. This immediately woke Riku up and caused him to be confused at first. But then he realized that Terra was calling his name. Or not necessarily calling, but moaning. Riku looked around to see where Terra is**

Riku: Terra..?

**Riku then saw Terra sitting down and then started to walk to him without him noticing**

Riku: whats wrong Terra? Did you call me?

**Terra then immediately gasped when he heard Rikus voice and turned around quickly to notice his brother. He knew what was coming. He could feel the guilt build up inside of him. He knew if Riku saw what he was doing, it was over for sure. Terra turned around and faced his back side to Riku but is still hard apparently with deep, heavy blush. Riku then began walking closer.**

Riku: Terra? Whats wrong buddy?

**Riku smiled at Terra as he sat down next to him at his height level. He was confused when Terra would not face him. He was trying to hide his member, but every time he tried, it would only get harder by having Riku next to him. Riku then started getting confused.**

Riku: Terra? Are you okay? Are you hurt?

**Riku then leaned his head forward to see if Terra was holding any possible cut marks, bruises or any other kinds of injuries. But that was not what Terra was hiding, and Riku soon enough found that out when Riku looked down at Terra's crotch to see his erected cock that Terra was trying to hide causing Terra to sharply blush heavily that his face began to burn up. Riku gasped when he saw Terra's erection**

Riku: Terra! W-what were you doing..?

**Terra blushed and felt all the guilt enter his system and shivered in fear knowing that Riku is disappointed in him. He slowly started to develop tears in his eyes and sniffled as he turned around even though his young man hood was still showing even though it was no longer erect.**

Terra: i-im so s-sorry Riku... i-i dont know what came over me..i..i..i...-he began to look down in shame- im sorry Riku...

**Riku then blinked slowly at Terra then tilted his head confused **

Riku: Terra..? what are you talking abo-

**Riku had cut off his own words by looking down and noticing Terra's penis again. This time, surprisingly! It made Riku chuckle! Terra looked up at Riku stunned. He was surprised that Riku was not mad. He was sort of confused at first. But the way Riku chuckles turned him on again because he thought his chuckles sound sexy, he tried his best not to get hard in front of his brother. **

Terra: R-Riku..? y-your not mad..?

Riku: of course im not mad! Whenever I get that feeling, I do that with myself all the time! Its something guys get used to doing whenever they get older, but since your now 15, your just getting used to the feeling, buddy... its okay, you dont have to be embarrassed, I understand if you get those feelings...

Terra:...y-you did it too..?

Riku: -nods- yea! Im not afraid to admit that to my own brother! -chuckles while Terra still blushes in embarrassment- so Terra, who were you...getting exited" over?

Terra: well... -looks down with a frown-

Riku: huh..? -tilts his head-

**Terra did not want to tell him that he was playing with himself over his own brother right in front of him. But he had no choice. Its either, he has to confess now, or he will never get another opportunity, now is Terra's time to shine. He can immediately pull this off by telling Riku he loves him right now. But hes worried about the severe consequences for telling him though. He didn't want his older brother to leave him alone forever. But Terra had no choice. He had to tell him.**

Terra: umm...i-it...

Riku: -frowns- it was over Rai, wasn't it?

Terra: n-no..! it was not Rai...

Riku: then who...?

Terra:...

**Terra slowly began to raise his head and face towards Riku with a sad look, but Riku still did not know what was coming to him.**

Terra:..Riku...it was...y-you...

**as soon as said that, Terra immediately blushed a hard brick red color that even Riku could see the blush on his face even though he is a fire type. Riku's eyes widened and gasped in shock. He was in disbelief. His own brother, is in deeply love with him? He just could not believe a single word of it. He tried to deny it by trying to convince him to tell him that it was a joke.**

Riku: w-wow... y-you sure got me good there buddy... -chuckles nervously hoping that it was just a trick.. or was he?-

**Terra became even more upset when Riku found it as a joke**

Terra: n-no Riku..! im being serious..! i-i really did just do this over you...

**Riku then paused and looked into Terra's blue eyes. He knew from that view, he was not lieing. He really did have those feelings for him. Riku's eyes widened even more and was just stunned and shocked by this whole situation. He could not believe that his own brother was in love with him. He thought for a second that this was all a dream, but it was not. This was reality... and Riku still could not believe it with his own eyes.**

Riku: wow...i-i dont know what to say...

Terra: -tears forming In his eyes looking down sniffling- im sorry Riku... im sorry if im not a good and loyal brother... I cant do anything right and im useless for a brother... im sorry Riku.. im so sorry...!

**Terra then began huddling up himself in the same spot he performed on himself and began sobbing, this made Riku feel so bad then ever. But not disturbed one bit. Riku frowned deeply and walked up to Terra and took his paw causing him to lift his head up, tears streaming down his face with a maroon blush. Riku smiled softly at him**

Riku: hey buddy... its okay... I understand if you feel this way towards me... I dont judge you by any means of who you are, even if you really are gay... I would never do that to you.

Terra: b-but Riku... -sniffling- I..im in love with you..!

**Riku then picks up Terra then sets him down on his lap causing him to blush brick red and shiver nervously. Riku then slowly puts him into a tight hug to comfort him and to keep him from shivering.**

Riku: its okay buddy... I understand... its because im such a good looking guy! -chuckles playfully trying to cheer him up causing him to giggle a bit, he smiled knowing that it was working-

Terra: and your the funniest guy I ever knew!

Riku: -smiles softly at Terra- thanks buddy...

**Terra then smiled back as Riku began to wipe the tears from Terra's eyes. And started to rub the back of his head.**

Riku: you know I would do anything for you! and if you really are in love with me... and...y-you really want to do this with me... and if its really what you want... t-then... -Riku breathes in and out slowly- then I would not mind at all doing this with you Terra...

Terra: -blushes and eyes slightly widened in shock and looked at Riku- y-you will..?

Riku: -slowly nods smiling softly with a blush- of course...

**this made Terra really happier then ever! But Riku then started to think to himself. Was he ready for this? Was he gay? Is he in love with Terra too? Or is he doing this just to make Terra happy? Does Riku have the same feelings for Terra? Is Riku even sure he wants to do this with him? He really was not sure, he doesn't want to hurt his younger brother by doing this with him. But he thought to himself, was this weird to him? Riku tried to deny that it was. He predicted that these feelings are just brotherly love. Its just brothers who care about each other bonding with one another. And besides, Riku had always took care of Terra even when he was first born, he would stand in front of Terra and take his fathers brutal beatings for him, he would make him supper, lunch, breakfast, and he would even take him to the park and play together, as brothers. But next time they head on to the park. There not just gonna bond as brothers. They are gonna bond as lovers as well... Riku still was not sure he was ready for this, but he wanted to do this for Terra, he promised that he would do anything for his beloved brother. Even if it means doing this kind of stuff with him. Riku took one final breath **

Riku: Terra..? are you ready...?

Terra: -smiles softly- yes I am..Riku...

**Riku then smiled softly as Terra then began to hug Riku's tummy. Riku then picked Terra up and placed him on the floor and noticed that his young man hood had disappeared.**

Riku: looks like your not hard yet... well looks like ill have to fix that for you buddy!

**Terra giggled when Riku called him buddy again. Riku then started to rub Terra's tummy causing him to giggle which made him smile, he then reached his paw down Terra's stomach and groin and all the way down to his crotch. Riku then started to rub his brothers crotch causing him to let out slight moans of pleasure as he blushes very deeply. Riku continued his process of rubbing Terra's crotch until he felt a bulge and then started to fondle him. Terra giggled due to Riku's fondling slightly tickling him. Riku smiled and rubbed faster until Terra's 4 inch erected cock (which was big for a charmander) slid out of its concealing area.**

Riku: wow buddy..! your pretty big for your size! -smiles at Terra-

Terra: t-thank you..! -smiles back blushing-

**Riku then stared at Terra's erected dick until he finally reached out his paw scooting closer to his brother and began to stroke Terra's member slowly. He then rubbed Terra's balls causing him to moan in good pleasure and processed faster on the stroking**

Terra: oh, Riku... this feels so good...

Riku: just you wait Terra, it gets fun in this part -winks at his brother who gives him a giggle and a moan in return-

**Riku then continued stroking Terra's cock. He went faster and faster as he felt his red smooth shaft throb in his paws. This **

**made Terra more horny then ever. He began purring once he felt his own cock throb in his brother's paw. He had never felt so much pleasure in his entire life. Riku knew it was making him happy so he continued stroking at a moderate speed to make Terra horny even more, just to kind of tease him, sort of. Terra's moans became louder and louder a few minutes when Riku continued stroking him. **

Terra: R-Riku... I feel weird...

Riku: its okay Terra... your almost there...

Terra: what..? -tilts his head panting over how intense the pleasure is getting-

Riku: you'll see!

**Riku then stroked his member harder by gripping it tightly causing Terra to moan really loud that his moans echoed throughout the cave. He was somewhat worried that some wild Pokemon may have heard him, but he didn't care. He has having too much fun to focus. Riku gripped his brother's dick harder and Terra finally gave out a scream**

Terra: Riku...! ooooh Riku!~ oooooooh...

**Riku could not believe what he was hearing. He heard Terra scream out his name. He never felt so much better in his life. And without notice. Terra began to give out one final scream of pleasure**

Terra: Riku! it hurts! Rikuuu!

**without notice, Terra had came. Tons of cum shot out from the tip of his penis and on Riku's paw. Some of it landed on Terra's belly, and Riku's as well. Terra panted over how intense the pleasure was. And he was a bit scared cumming for the first time, since he had never had any sexual feelings over anybody but his brother.** **Riku smiled softly at Terra and said**

Riku: did you like that, buddy?

Terra: yea..! that was so fun..! my dick really hurt though when it happened

Riku: I know... but trust me, you will get used to it now that you have came for the first time!

Terra: -nods- yea... thank you Riku... -smiles softly-

Riku: -smiles back- your welcome, Terra...

**Terra then walked up to his brother and they both hugged tightly. Riku pushed Terra back a little bit just to lick the cum of his tummy. He used his tongue to lick the cum off of Terra's belly causing him to giggle.**

Terra: oh, Riku... your tongue tickles!

**As soon as Riku was finished licking the cum off of his brother's tummy. Terra went to Riku's and did the same gesture on him, licking his belly to lick off the cum that was shot on his tummy. Riku smiled at him and chuckled due to Terra's tongue tickling.**

Terra: -smiling at Riku hugging him tightly- you have a very sexy laugh, Riku...

Riku: you really think so..? -blushing while rubbing the back of his head-

Terra: -happily nods-

**Riku then smiles softly as soon as Terra nods and Riku knew what was next... he took some thought into it but finally came into a decision. Riku then took Terra's paw and placed it on his groin causing him to blush and look up at Riku stunned**

Terra: R-Riku..?

Riku: its okay Terra... I did it to you so you can do it to me... go ahead..! you can touch me too..! I dont mind at all...

**Terra smiled and Riku smiled back and then Terra started to rub Riku's groin purring and then rubs all the way down to his crotch, then Riku smiled softly as Terra continued his rubbing causing his 9 inch red penis to be shown to him.**

Terra: wow Riku... its so big...

Riku: -looking at him blushing deeply- t-thank you...

Terra: -smiles at his penis- and looks tasty too...

**Riku blushed as Terra made his comment about his penis causing him to get harder then ever. Terra took a moment and stared at his brother charmeleon's erect penis**

Riku: well...g-go ahead buddy...

Terra: -blushing- o-okay...

**Terra was stunned on how big Riku's penis was. This was something he did not know about his brother. And the only thing he didn't know. Without wasting time, Terra slowly reached out his paw and gently grasps his brother's dick causing him to moan at his touch**

Riku: o-oh yes..! I love your touch, T-Terra...

Terra: y-you...you want me to keep going..?

Riku: y-yes...please! Don't stop..!

**Terra slowly nodded and began to rub his brother's cock. Riku blushed very deeply at his younger brother while he rubbed his dick at a normal pace. Riku moaned loudly in a huge shock wave of pleasure. His 9 inch erection throbbed in his younger brothers paw. Terra then began to rub Riku's balls and fondle them. Riku sat back on the rock he was using as a pillow to relax while Terra was stroking him happily. Just then, Terra then stopped stroking Riku's cock causing Riku to stop moaning and look down at Terra tilting his head.**

Riku: T-Terra...? w-why did you stop...? I was getting so close...

Terra: R-Riku...? -looks up at him blushing-

Riku: -tilts head again- yes..?

Terra:...w-well...c-can I...can I...g-give...

Riku: what is it?

Terra:...c-can I...t-take you in me..?

**Riku blushed hard when Terra asked him that question. He was not sure at first because he did not want Terra to bite him. But on the other hand. He would be willing to do anything for his younger brother. Riku then looked back down at Terra and nodded slowly in approval. Terra smiled and purred.**

Riku: go ahead Terra...give me all you got, buddy!

Terra: -giggles- okay, hon!

**Riku did find it a little weird that Terra called him "hon" but he didn't find it a problem at all. Because experiencing this with his own brother may be weird and wrong... and perhaps "forbidden" but to him, it was all about making Terra happy and that's exactly what hes doing. Terra then opened his mouth wide where he grasped hold of Riku's cock and slowly began to lick the red shaft of his brother's dick. Riku let out a slight moan In pleasure rubbing the back of Terra's head while he continued licking his shaft and balls. He then licked all the way from his balls to the top of his dick and started to lick off the pre cum Riku started to develop. Terra then closed his eyes and then slid his tongue inside Riku's small urethra. This made Riku let out a loud moan of pleasure, Terra know that Riku was liking what he was doing. He wanted to give him more pleasure. Because he loved hearing his sexy moans. Terra then stuck his tongue deeper into Riku's urethra until he could not go deeper and released his tongue licking off the pre cum that was on Riku's tip. Riku then smiled at Terra as soon as he cleaned off the pre. Terra then cleared his throat, puckered his lips and kissed his brother's tip purring. Terra then opened his mouth wide and grasped Riku's penis with his paw and slowly began sucking on his brother's member. Riku instantly moaned loudly when he felt his shaft throb in Terra's mouth.**

Riku: ohhh..! that feels so nice Terra..! your mouth feels so warm..!

**Terra moaned unto sucking Riku's dick. He bobbed his head up and down slowly blowing his brother. Riku moaned even louder when Terra got faster into the sucking. Riku put his paw on Terra's head when he bobbed his head faster. **

Riku: oh Terra..! oooh! Im almost there..! d-don't stop..! oooh yea!~

**Rikus moaning got Terra turned on even more, he continued his sucking while he rubbed Riku's balls with his paw to give him more pleasure into his crotch. Terra then tried to lower his head downward while sucking to take in all of Riku's cock. But his size was too big for him. But Terra didn't care. He wanted to take all of his cock in. so Terra huffed on the inside of his body and lowered his head even more that way all of Riku's cock was In Terra's mouth. Riku moaned really loud when Terra sucked even harder while taking all of him in. eventually Terra began to cough causing his jaw to lose balance and almost bites Riku's shaft. Terra made sure that didn't happen by only holding his breath by slightly coughing. He was taking a big risk here, he could potentially suffocate himself if he keeps sucking. But Riku didn't want him to stop, so Terra kept sucking all of his cock causing his whole entire body to shiver in pleasure and his dick throbbing harder. **

Riku: Terra..! T-Terra... im almost there..! j-just a bit more..!

**Terra heard his brother loud and clear and continued his process . he has always wanted to do this to him ever since he fell in love with him, and now he is not letting this opportunity slide away. Terra continued holding his breath and suck all of Riku's cock until Terra begin to suffocate and cough once more and just couldn't take it**

Riku: T-Terra..i-im gonna..aaaghhhh!

**Terra grabbed Riku's cock with his paw as he began to give out one final loud moan before releasing into Terra's mouth. Terra gagged when Riku shot his first bit of cum in his mouth, and when he shot his second load, Terra finally pulled his brother's cock out of his mouth and panted heavily as Riku panted over how intense Terra's blow job was. Terra then washed the cum out of his lips with his tongue, and after minutes of panting, Riku said**

Riku: Terra... that was so fun...

Terra: I know... I never felt so good in my life...

Riku: the way you sucked on me... you looked like you were about to suffocate! Were you?

Terra: -nods slowly- yea... I was... but im all right now -smiles at his brother-

Riku: how come you didn't stop? I wouldn't mind if you caught your breath for a minute or two..?

Terra: well you did say "dont stop" so I kept going and going, no matter if I was suffocating or not..!

Riku: -smiles softly at his brother- you sucked me off good...

Terra: -giggles- thank you..! and your cum tasted amazing..!

Riku: are you okay now..?

Terra: -nods happily- yea! Im perfectly fine!

**Terra then walked to his older brother and climbed on his lap and pulled him into a tight hug purring. Terra snuggled his head up to Riku's chest. Riku smiled softly and rubbed Terra's back with his paw. **

Riku: how about we call it a night... whaddya say?

Terra: -nods- sounds fine to me...

**Riku then lied down on his back, lieing his head on the small rock he used as a pillow. While Terra lied down and cuddled up to his brother's chest purring happily, he then looked up at his brother, who was about to fall asleep and smiled softly.**

Terra: I love you Riku...

Riku: -looks down at Terra with a blush smiling softly- ….i love you too buddy...

**Terra then rose his head up and leaned in and slowly kissed his brother on the lips. It felt a little weird to Riku, kissing his own brother. But it didn't matter to him. He loved Terra, and he loved him too. And now they can have each other and spend the rest of their lives together, never leaving eachother's side. Riku kissed Terra back happily, then Terra cuddled up to his chest and fell into a slow and peaceful sleep. Riku smiled softly at his brother sleeping on his chest, and rubbed his back to make him even more comfortable. Riku gave his younger brother one last soft smile before lieing his head down gently against the small rock, and then slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep, wondering what their future life will be. But Riku did not want to think about that at all. For now, he wanted to enjoy his unique, free and young life...with none other then his younger brother, the one whom he now loved and will keep him in his heart for the rest of his life... Terra...**


End file.
